Une petite Excentricitée
by Aurelianne
Summary: OS d'après le PDV d'Alice. Les pensées d'Alice sur les sentiments de sa famille vis à vis de Bella. Si vous aimez, cet OS se transformera peut être en petit journal sur plusieurs évènements qui ont marqués la famille Cullen depuis que Bella est entrée dan
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé **: OS d'après le PDV d'Alice. Les pensées d'Alice sur les sentiments de sa famille vis à vis de Bella. Si vous aimez, cet OS se transformera peut être en petit journal sur plusieurs évènements qui ont marqués la famille Cullen depuis que Bella est entrée dans leurs vies._

_**Note de l'auteur** : Voila ma première tentative de fic sur Twilight. J'ai ecris quelques petites choses sur des series tv, mais très rien depuis très longtemps. Donc j'espère que vous apprecierez mon style :)_

**

* * *

****Une Petite Excentricitée**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais finalement raison... Mon frère et Bella vont finalement se marier... Dans quelques heures, ma famille comptera un membre de plus...

Je me suis tellement inquiétée... Pour mon frère, ma famille et pour elle... J'ai eu tellement peur que l'appel du sang soit trop fort pour mon frère... Qu'il se laisse aller à sa véritable nature... Il ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné. Et ça je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une vision pour le savoir.

J'aime Bella comme une soeur. Je ne pourrai pas l'aimer plus si elle était vraiment ma soeur. De toutes façons, elle le sera bientôt donc pourquoi me poser des questions de ce genre ! Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec elle et elle déteste à peu près tout ce que j'aime (sauf ma famille) mais quelque chose en elle, fait que je ne peux lui en tenir rigueur longtemps. C'est un peu la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu.

J'ai été la seule à soutenir Edward les premiers temps. Bon d'accord mes visions m'ont largement aidées pour savoir qu'Edward prenait les bonnes décisions, et donc qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de soutient. Et le fait qu'Edward ne voullait pas que je partage celles-ci avec les autres membres de la famille, ben n'a pas vraiment aidé à éviter les crises de nerfs de nos frères et soeur. Mais il savait qu'eux aussi finiraient par tomber sous le charme de Bella. Car oui, ils sont tous tomber sous son charme, même Rose qui fait sa méchante, mais qui tient plus a Bella qu'elle ne veut se l'avouer.

Rosalie regrette sa condition de vampire, même si le fait d'avoir été transformée la légèrement aidée pour ce qui est de la beautée. Parce qu'il faut arrêter de se mentir, Rose était très belle en tant qu'humaine, mais comme vampire, elle n'a pas d'égale ! Et faire les boutiques avec elle, est un pur bonheur pour moi. Durant toutes ces années, nos escapades shopping, m'ont permis de mieux la connaître. Elle est loin de ressembler à la fille superficiel et égoiste qu'elle joue à la perfection devant le reste du monde.

Rose n'était pas comme ça avant, elle est était plus joviale, plus inssouciante, plus aimante. Mais c'était avant... avant son agression... avant sa transformation. Maintenant pour elle, afficher ses sentiments est une faiblesse. Rose se souvient trop bien de ce qu'était sa vie avant sa transformation. Elle se souvient de ses rêves, de ses espoirs en la vie. Elle aimerait tellement que Bella puisse mener la vie qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de vivre elle même. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle souhaiterait que Bella ne nous ait jamais rencontrés, pour qu'elle puisse mener une vie normale... Et avec nous dans les parages, sa vie est tout sauf normale. Elle aime Bella autant que nous tous.

Pour Emmet, Bella à tout de suite fait partie de la famille, du moins une fois qu'il ait accepté que notre frère maitrisait un tant soit peu la situation, et qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger pour nous.

Car lorsqu'Edward la sauvé sur le parking de l'école, et qu'il a exposé le secret de notre famille, ben il était loin de l'aimer autant qu'il l'aime aujourd'hui. Emmet est peut être celui qui se pose le moins de questions vis à vis de tout ça. Il sait juste qu'Edward est heureux avec elle, et qu'elle ne trahira pas notre famille, et c'est juste ce dont il avait besoin pour l'accepter. Et puis vivre avec un Edward heureux est tout de même beaucoup plus agréable que de vivre avec un Edward grincheux...

Maintenant, Emmet n'envisage pas un seul instant une vie sans Bella dans les parages. Et il n'a qu'une seule hâte, c'est qu'elle rejoigne vraiment la famille, pour enfin pouvoir se comporter normalement vis à vis d'elle. Parce qu'il à beau adorer Edward, il en à plus que marre que celui-ci soit toujours sur son dos, dès qu'il s'agit de Bella. Car dieu sait qu'Edward est protecteur lorsqu'il s'agit de Bella.

Cela rend complètement fou Emmet d'ailleurs. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir se comporter normalement lorsqu'elle est là ! Entre Edward et Rosalie, le pauvre n'a pas vie la facile. Il sait que son seul moyen d'être tranquille lorsque Bella débarque, c'est d'emmener Rosalie faire un tour. Comme ça, Edward lui fiche la paix, et Rosalie evité de raler toutes les 5 minutes.

Quand à Jasper, ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui au début, l'appel du sang est quelque chose de tellement fort ! Même si le sang de Bella ne chante pas pour lui comme pour Edward. (Et dans un sens, merci mon dieu, car cela m'aurait fait beaucoup de peine de devoir tuer moi-même celle que je considère comme ma soeur.) Il lui est toujours assez pénible d'être proche des humains. Donc en avoir une a domicile, fût tout de même une épreuve pour lui. Et je suis tellement fière de lui, car il à réussit à se maitriser ! Bon ok il a faillit déraper lors de l'anniversaire de Bella... Mais il ne l'a pas fait... Quoi pas vraiment... C'est ce qui compte aujourd'hui !

Et je suis certaine que ce type de situation ne se reproduira plus jamais ! Si Edward sait désormais combien il lui est douloureux de vivre sans Bella, Jasper lui sait combien la famille souffre sans elle. Et il ne fera plus jamais rien qui risque de causer une souffrance aussi grande pour nous tous. Car même s'il n'a rien dit durant tous ces mois d'absences, il ressentait à chaques minutes toutes la souffrance que tout le monde tentait de cacher. Ce fut pour lui la pire des punitions...

Même Esme et Carlisle sont tombé sous son charme. Mais en tant que parents aimants et attentifs à leurs enfants, je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Je me souviens de la façon dont Esme tournait autour d'Edward attendant patiemment que celui ci veuille bien se confier à elle. On aurait dit une lionne entrain de surveiller ses petits ! Elle n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'une fille se cachait la dessous.

Depuis, un sourrire s'est installé sur son visage maternel et ne la quitte plus des qu'elle pose le regard sur Edward. C'est la première, qui à compris ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Je crois même qu'elle l'a compris avant Edward... Ce qui ne fut pas si compliqué en fait, puisque mon frère est totalement stupide lorsqu'il s'agit de ses propres sentiments. Même moi je le savais avant lui, d'accord je l'avais vu en vision, mais bon ca ne change rien au fait qu'il a été le dernier à comprendre qu'il était irremediablement tombé amoureux de Bella.

Carlisle lui à été un peu plus discret, mais bon c'est aussi dans sa nature d'être quelqu'un de discret. Il s'est beaucoup inquieté de la situation. Mais le fait de connaître si bien son fils, lui a permis de garder confiance en ses choix.

Ils attendaient depuis tellement longtemps que quelqu'un rentre dans la vie d'Edward ! Bon c'est vrai qu'ils ne s'attendaient peut être pas à que cela soit une humaine... Mais bon ils connaissent Edward depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres non ? Il fallait bien qu'ils s'attendent à une petite excentricitée de sa part ?

Et moi cette petite excenticitée, je l'aime tellement !


	2. Chapter 2

_Résumé : PDV d'Alice. Lorsque Bella est rentrée dans la vie des Cullen, les instincts maternelles d'Esmé ont repris le dessus._

* * *

**Les questions d'une mère**

Si Esmé est une mère aimante, c'est avant tout une mère ! Et quand une mère découvre que son premier et fils préféré (car oui c'est Edward qui est sans conteste le préféré d'Esmé, mais je reviendrai plus tard sur ce sujet). Donc quand une mère découvre que son fils vient de tomber amoureux pour la première fois. Et qu'elle attend ce moment depuis... Toujours ! Elle n'a qu'une idée en tête, découvrir qui est cette fille, qui vient de lui voler la vedette dans le coeur de son fils !

Esmé avait plus ou moins harcelée Edward pour qu'il lui présente enfin l'humaine qui avait crée autant de bouleversement dans nos vies. Car mine de rien, son entrée dans nos vie, est comparable à une tornade. En quelques jours elle avait réussi à faire fuir Edward sans aucune explication, à le faire revenir aussi, à créer la plus spéctaculaire dispute à laquelle j'ai pu assiter au sein de ma famille, à rendre verte de jalousie Rosalie (même si ce n'était pas très compliqué), à exposer le secret de toute notre famille et surtout à ravir le coeur d'Edward (ce qui était nettement plus compliqué). Et ce n'était que le début...

Esmé voulait donc connaître la fille qui avait réussi ce tour de force et surtout celle qui avait réussit là où toutes les autres filles avaient lamentablement échouées... Car oui, il y a eu bon nombres de prétendantes pour rejoindre le clan Cullen, et aucune n'a réussi à obtenir les faveurs de mon frère.

Au départ Esmé à vainement tentée d'en apprendre plus, directement par Edward. Ils ont toujours été très proches tous les deux. Son premier fils, celui qui avait fait d'elle une mère à part entière. Elle pensait naïvement, que celui-ci s'ouvrirait à elle. Qu'il ne lui suffisait de demander, et qu'Edward se ferait un plaisirs de lui donner tous les détails. Mais buté comme il est, il fut lui impossible de lui faire sortir deux mots cohérents au sujet de Bella. D'autant plus qu'il n'admettait pas l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui (je ne parle pas de l'effet de son sang, car ça tout le monde dans la famille était bien au courant. Edward avait tendance à rabacher ce fait, sans arrêt à toute la famille, c'était devenue pour lui, la parfaite excuse pour aborder le sujet Bella).

A chacune de ses tentatives, c'était toujours le même chose, et cela finissait invariablemment de la même façon, Edward parlant de l'effet du sang de Bella, Edward refusant de s'éloigner d'elle, Edward niant toutes implications sentimentales avec elle, et Edward claquant la porte de sa chambre, en hurlant que « Non il n'était pas amoureux de cette fille ! » C'est tout de même bête un homme de temps en temps...

Donc le seul moyen pour elle pour en savoir un peu plus, était de venir nous questionner. La pauvre, elle était très loin d'imaginer le type de réponse que nous allions lui donner... La description de mes frères et soeur était tout, sauf avantageuse. La pauvre... D'accord, elle n'a pas la beauté de Rosalie ou bien même mon l'agilitée, mais bon tout de même, elle ne mérite pas la description qu'ils en ont fait !! Si jamais Edward s'en était apperçut, je suis persuadée que nous aurions eu le droit à une nouvelle crise de nerfs de sa part.

Emmet avait été comment dire le plus simple... « Euh comment dire, elle ressemble à une humaine... elle à une tête, des bras, des jambes. Ok je ne suis pas certain pour ses jambes, parce qu'elle à tendance à ne pas vraiment tenir debout. Mais autrement oui elle à l'air normale.. » Et quand Esmé lui avait demandé, si Bella était jolie, Emmet avait explosé de rire en lui repondant « Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? Alors que ma femme et mon frère sont dans la maison ?! »

Esmé avait été un peu inquiète suite à la description quelque peu sommaire faite par Emmet. Pas vraiment de la description en elle même, puisque ce qu'il venait de raconter était tout sauf une description, mais plutot par le fait qu'elle ne tenait pas debout... Esmé ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un ne pouvait pas tenir debout. Elle espérait qu'elle ne soit pas malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, non seulement c'était une humaine mais en plus elle était malade...

Jasper après avoir rassuré notre mère sur l'état de santé de Bella, qu'il pensait être complètement normal, profitait des tentatives d'Esmé, pour lui poser des questions sur cette histoire d'attraction du sang. Il ne comprenait pas comment un sang humain pouvait si différent d'un autre, et donc comment Bella pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur Edward.

Etant le plus jeune d'entre nous du point de vue du régime alimentaire, faire une distinction entre différents arômes humain, le laissait quelque peu perplexe. Il comprenait sans problème la différence de goût entre les animaux, car tous ne sont pas de la même espèce, mais les humains... Il en avait « gouté » énormément dans sa jeunesse et n'avait jamais trouvé une réelle différence de saveur.

Esmé avait tenté de rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Jasper, mais n'ayant jamais rencontré une personne qui avait cet effet sur elle, elle ne pouvait que lui répéter ce que Carlisle lui avait longuement expliqué.

Rosalie, elle avait dépeint à notre mère un portrait de Bella à la limite du monstre. Sans oublier tous les passages qui concernait le fait qu'elle était une fille de tout ce qui est de plus banal, qui ne méritait vraiment pas toute l'attention que notre famille lui portait. Car oui, plus le temps passait, moins Edward parlait et plus nous nous parlions d'elle et surtout du possible Eux.

Et pourtant, la manière dont Rose la détaillait prouvait à Esmé que Bella était quelqu'un de spécial (outre le fait qu'elle avait réussi à faire tourner la tête d'Edward). Autrement jamais Rosalie ne s'acharnerait à banaliser cette fille comme elle le faisait.

Quand à moi, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de me poser quelques questions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, et de lui dire que bientôt elle aurait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Oui je savais qu'Edward finirait par la présenter officiellement à la famille. Tout simplement parce que j'avais vu Bella dans notre maison !

Il n'a pas fallut attendre longtemps pour qu'effectivement Edward nous informe qu'il presenterait Bella à la famille le jour même. Bien evidemment nous avions tous eu le droit à une centaine de recommandation de la part d'Edward. A croire que nous n'avions jamais vu d'humains avant... Pour qui nous prenait il tout de même ? Des vampires qui ne savent pas se tenir ?

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs ! C'est toujours agréable lorsque les gens aiment votre travail et puis du coup ça motive pour la suite :)


End file.
